A Teen Titans Movie: We All Fall Down
by Legend Maker
Summary: Sad that Teen Titans is over? Thought the series finale was subpar? Looking for something more? Well, the show may be done, but the adventure lives on, as the Titans face a new grave threat...


**_We All Fall Down_**

Writer's Note: I have a terrible case of déjà vu have a terrible case of déjà vu…

When you write a story, it's good for the readers to be able to jump in. Such is the problem with comics: any decent one has at least twenty years of backstory that one must sometimes wade through to understand just how the characters got to this point. And at the beginning of every story I write, I have to point out the same for me.

Teen Titans, after five seasons, is over. A moment of silence.

Now, I will try and fill the void. But I'll do it my way.

So, to new readers, I will note, this story takes place in MY Titans canon. A canon I started defining way back when the show was still doing its first season, a canon that I had to fill in blanks for before the show did an origin episode, or dropped a bunch of hints on who Robin was, or clarified exactly where Jump City was, and a whole bunch of other rigmarole. So there are considerable changes to what you know from the show, the most important I will list here.

1) Jump City is located in a totally different place: Florida, instead of California. Then how does Titans East make sense then? Well it doesn't but I told you, I started writing in the first season! Shaddup!

2) There are several OC's (Savior, Gauntlet, and Scalpel) that have all been part of the Titans for some time, and Terra did not fall into Slade's clutches and turn evil, hence she never turned to stone.

3) Robin is not Dick Grayson, as the show has all but outright said. I had to make a choice back in season 1 when the writers were being cute and vague on who Robin was, and I instead chose the current (as of this writing anyway) Robin, Tim Drake. Some people will complain that that does not work, that it was Dick Grayson and Starfire who had the great love affair in the comics…but the Titan characters are not important enough to the DC world as a whole that I cause terrible damage by swapping one Robin with another, or de-aging all the Titans so they are closer to Tim Drake's age. If you really have a problem, well, the back button's up there. Thanks for coming, sorry you didn't see anything you like.

4) Remember I mentioned several OC's? Those are protagonists. There's a lot more villain OC's. Who will probably only appear as name drops, but I'm just warning you if you can't match a name with a face.

If you want more info, I suggest you head over to my story Sins of Youth, click Part 4, and read the personal files that are scattered throughout the story. You don't have to, but it will help. And keep in mind that those several OC's may have caused things to go a little differently then what was seen on TV…

So, I've done this little song and dance AGAIN. Where was I? Oh yes, a story. Well, with the Titans show having come to an end, I'm sure a few people still need a fix. Well people, pull up your arm, here comes the needle…

* * *

Part 1: Cacoethes

_Ring around the rosey...___

Pocket full of posey… 

_Ashes, ashes…_

_They all fall down…_

_The Brain is probably not partial to poetry, but when he was carrying out his master plan, I'll bet the equivalent to that was playing somewhere in his twisted synapses._

_It was brilliant, as much as I hate to say it, but what could you expect? Wipe out the future to ensure you own it. To do that by uniting so many villains of different desires, creeds, and viewpoints, and with so many different egos, plans, and schemes, and coming so close…his name was apt._

_But the Brain apparently never learned that close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades._

_We won._

_You can split as many hairs over the exact results as you want, I'm going to say in the simplest possible terms. We won. The day dawned on a new day and we were there to greet it._

_Is it over? I doubt it. Escape, jail, imprisonment, death, injury, redemption…it never seems to be over in these matters. Perhaps sometime in the future it will begin once more. Maybe next time, we won't be so lucky._

_But for now, we have won._

_Time to celebrate._

_Considering all the time we spent away from home, searching in some of the most godforsaken corners of the earth, you'd think we'd want to hang around the Tower now. And we do, but not yet. All that was business. This is pleasure._

_Of course, we're not so selfish to just leave Jump City to who knows how many potential woes. We didn't last time. But Titans East has gone home, and we couldn't ask them to come back: they've done enough for us, and besides, their own city needs them. And that's ok._

_For once, we actually have too much of a good thing…

* * *

_

Standing proudly in the bay, the towering steel and glass building, in the ever-noticeable shape of a T, perched on its island like a guardian in and of itself, looking down on Jump City, the metal and glass catching the sun and causing it to almost sparkle, as if it was reflecting the mood of the occupants.

And it seemed such a descriptive metaphor was apt, for the room that the figure watched the Tower on, the building plastered over a multitude of screens, was completely black, the light from the screens providing the only luminosity. The description was pertinent because the mood of the figure was as black as the room, if not more so. His form was lost in shadow, only a vague outline visible by the naked eye. Thick rings of smoke rose above him, wafting from what, if one was in the room and could smell, was clearly an expensive cigar. If the figure wore an expression, the darkness hid it.

So he watched, and waited. He could not see within the building, even he had been unable to sneak cameras inside, but he did not need to see such things. He knew what was going to happen. He just had to wait for just when.

So he did.

* * *

The group assembled before Robin would probably have been dubbed a motley crew, but that wasn't exactly the word Robin would use. That term tended to denote a group that would only succeed by sheer chance. And Robin knew that as haphazard as the assembly looked, they wouldn't win or succeed just because of luck. No. He'd seen them all, and for all their varying skill levels, abilities, and attitudes, they'd all come through the fire in one piece. They were worthy of his respect, and perhaps even of his trust. 

After all, that was why he'd asked them to stay.

"You heard this already, but I'll say it again. Welcome to Titans Tower." Robin said to the group assembled before him.

There were seven of them, some standing, some sitting, and one actually leaning against the wall. The first one, from the left, wore a brown costume placed over what appeared to be arms and a head of liquid fire: Hotspot, a living human flamethrower. The second's skin was so pale it was almost white, her black and red hair pluming out over her face, her body wearing a black and red skirt and blouse, with black armbands and black and red boots: Argent, a commander of red and silver plasma energy. The third was a hulking literal man-beast, with a pair of well muscled legs holding up a massive chest and a mammoth pair of shoulders and arms, the body topped with a antelope-like face and horns: Wildebeest, four hundred pounds of primal fury. The forth was the one leaning on the wall: he wore a full body light-blue costume (if it was a costume…) with black trunks, boots, and armbands with various purplish-pink markings tracing around the outfit and rising from the middle of his head: Killowat, a human dynamo. The fifth was almost as big as Wildebeest, a huge Hispanic hulk of a woman with red hair, a black swimsuit-like outfit with a yellow waist-belt and markings, a black P on the belt and a yellow and black cat-like mask covering the upper part of her face: Pantha, the savage and noble warrior woman. The sixth was Japanese, and dressed in a simple outfit with dark blue pants and a white shirt with a flared collar, a slight ponytail of black hair extending from the back of his head and a katana sword placed in a sheath by his side: Bushido, the silent and righteous samurai. The last was also sitting, a young man with a purple and white outfit and blonde hair piled thickly on his head, but the most noticeable part of him was his eyes, wide and green, and so expressive that the boy did not need to speak a word, which was good, as he could not. He was Jericho, the gentle musician, whose eyes could hold you so deeply…and quite possibly literally while he jumped into you and took over your body.

"Some of you have been here before, while for some of you this is your first time still, but it is equally welcome to you all." Robin said. "Now, I know that some of you, despite my request, may be eager to go home or return to your usual stomping grounds, and I appreciate that you were willing to stay here, considering the reason…and for that, we open the whole tower to you. Now I will point out that there will be a room or two and some files that are personal and hence sealed off…but they contain nothing that would help you during this…session, for lack of a better term." Robin said. "Now, I do have some good news. For all the trouble that the Brotherhood of Evil gave us, our turnaround smashed their organization of villains. While I wish that I could say we will never see any of them again, considering how close that possibility was…we all know we will not. I know you may wish to complain some more, but what is done is done." Robin said. He regretted it himself: all the villains frozen solid, forever out of their hair…if it hadn't been for…

"On the plus side, we still retained a fair number of them, and with the Brotherhood gone…or so it seems, it will be some time before they reorganize or even regroup on their own. You most likely will encounter little beyond the human element…and I'm quite certain that all of you can handle such a thing. As we speak, my companions are re-checking our records to verify where everyone is and give you any possible heads-up on problems. Besides that, consider this a place where you get free room and board, and meals. Our petty accounts are also open, and I doubt even you can exhaust them, even if you tried." Robin said…and then did a double-take over his last words and sweatdropped. "Er, that is not a challenge."

There were a few mild chuckles, better then he deserved, but Robin left the comedy of the Titans to others.

"We should be back in about two to two and a half weeks. Until then, you pretty much have the run of the place. We'll show you how to operate the defenses: they may seem complicated but they're pretty user-friendly. Besides that, all I can ask is try not to damage the property too much: as heroes and young adults I know we are in the habit of making messes, but all the same…" Robin said. "Any questions?"

Argent raised her hand.

"Yes Argent?"

"Yes, I was just wondering how often you have someone come in here to clean, I mean, it smells like a zoo in here…"Argent trailed off as Wildebeest swiveled his head and gave the white-skinned girl a rather wry 'Hello, I'm here.' look. "Right, forget who I was standing next to. Never mind."

"Um…any other questions?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, which one of us gets to be leader?" Killowat suddenly asked. "Because I vote it's me."

"What? What makes you think YOU should be leader?" Pantha growled.

"Hold it HOLD IT!" Robin yelled, cutting the argument off at the pass. "I thought this may be an issue, so I resolved it beforehand. A friend of mine arrived very recently: he wanted to help with the Brotherhood of Evil but issues with his own city tied him up until it was too late. He asked to make it up to me and I have asked him to serve as the defacto leader for you…"

The Not-Titans began to grumble and complain, well, five of them anyway: Bushido stood like a statue observing everything and Jericho looked over it all with an exasperated expression that didn't detract at all from his way-too-cute features.

"I know…but trust me guys. Not only is he a great leader, I think you could learn a lot from him. And have some fun too."

"Unless it's Plastic Man, I am going to be disappointed." Killowat said.

"No not quite…" Beast Boy said as he suddenly emerged from the hallway. "But one of the best anyway. Tah-dah!" The changeling said, as he gestured behind him with a flourish.

And out came a figure that even all the Non-Titans knew: dressed in blue and black, a simple mask placed over his face, and a head of simple black hair presiding over his handsome features. All the Non-Titans started.

"Yo." Nightwing said.

"Ladies and gentlemen…this is my predecessor, Nightwing. Perhaps you may have heard of him." Robin said, as Nightwing walked up next to his more colorful successor to the Robin name and nodded.

"…Oh my, he's one gorgeous bloke." Argent said, not entirely to herself, as Hotspot swung his head over and arched an eyebrow as if he was asking "Why are you telling ME?"

"Yep, you got it good guys!" Beast Boy said as he strode over next to the two. "You get a guy who's lead the earlier Titans, the Justice League, and the Outsiders, and someone's who's every bit as good as the Batman himself, without all of the glaring and the grimacing and the scary faces and the judging and the belittling and the paranoia and the contingency plan making and the evil robot making satellite building and…and I'll be over here now." Beast Boy said as he saw both Robin and Nightwing glaring at him, as he skittered over to a corner.

"You do that." Nightwing said. "Now Robin, you said something about a tour."

"Oh right. Changed the place around a bit D…Nightwing. Anyway, since you guys will be living here you should be shown every area, but we may as well start with the most important one which you probably all know of anyway: the kitchen!" Robin said, as he and Nightwing led the Non-Titans off. Well, almost all of them.

Jericho stayed where he was sitting, looking calmly over the room, as Beast Boy got out of the corner and walked over to him.

"Don't you want to come?" Beast Boy asked. Jericho looked at him, and through an amazing display of immensely subtle body language and facial altering, said, without a word "I'll be fine right here."

"Ok, but you should find out where the bathrooms are at least. I didn't, and believe me Jericho, nothing is quite as unpleasant as waking up needing to take a leak and instead tumbling down a flight of stairs…" Beast Boy said, more to himself then to Jericho, as he walked out of the room after the group.

Jericho sat there a moment longer, and then reached down and produced an instrument from somewhere, a harp. He looked down at it, thumbing the cords a few times as if testing the strings, and then played a few notes…

And then stopped abruptly as he raised his head.

He did not turn around as the figure emerged, somehow concealed in the shadows despite all the white in his clothing and his tall spiky hair.

As Savior walked across the room, slipping around Jericho as the teen looked up at him. Savior met his eyes, his severe while Jericho's was inquisitive, with a hint of watchfulness underneath.

"…I know who you are." Savior said.

Jericho blinked, as the inquisiturient expression he wore shifted, his eyes now showing an amalgam of emotions: the questioning was now faded but still there, mixed with a tinge of sorrow, a heightened sense of alert, the very barest hint of challenge, topped over with a quiet, expressive look of peace, almost an offering.

"…But I won't hold it against you." Savior said. "Though…some might say…I have more then enough of a viable reason…to do so." Savior said, and tapped briefly on his head. The curiosity strengthened a bit in Jericho's eyes. "For the most part, evil is learned, not inherited. And considering all you did for us…to accuse you of such a thing would be the greatest heights of perfidy, to say nothing of temerity."

Jericho blinked again, and then his expression softened, becoming friendlier, and he gestured, offering to have Savior sit beside him.

"…No."

The questioning was back, this time with a trace of confusion.

"I said I wouldn't hold it against you…yet…" Savior said. "…I am not the type to forgive such a thing easily. You were blameless…and yet…I cannot. The spirit is willing…but the flesh…it's so very weak."

And Savior turned and left the room, not looking back.

Jericho watched him go, as the hint of melancholy returned, just for a bit…and then Jericho lowered his head and began to strum lightly at his harp once more.

* * *

He knew she was coming long before she arrived, but he did not turn to meet her anyway. 

"We're tired of waiting." She said as she stepped into the dim light that the computer screens made. "Either start paying us, or we'll take our checks out of your ass."

She could not see his face, and even if she could, she probably would have been surprised that her threat was not acknowledged in the slightest, as she stood there.

The shadowy figure did not reply for a second, still watching the screens.

"Hey!"

"As you wish." He said, as he turned around in his chair. The darkness continued to hide him, revealing only a basic form. Then again, only the female was close enough for him to make out details about her: her partners were farther back in the room, reduced to shadowy forms themselves.

Though she definitely stood out in the light.

Her costume was anything but. She wore a double breasted white suit of the finest quality, a slightly lighter white silk shirt revealed under the neckline, where it was not covered with a loosely tied golden cravet tie. Fine white gloves covered her hands, though her feet did not end in quality loafers but instead combat boots, though their color perfectly matched the woman's suit. A white-silver overcoat completed the ensemble, draped over the woman's shoulders in the way some manage, the coat arms dangling limp and empty at the sides, the jacket somehow positioned so it did not shift and fall off, almost serving as a makeshift cape. The woman's hair was long and deep red, and done in a style the shadowy man had some trouble describing. It was as if she had hung her hair over her face and then given herself a mild electric shock so the hair stood up somewhat instead of straight up, the hair hence covering one eye or part of her face half the time as she shifted it around, never bothered by it: a semi widow's peak. Her features were lovely, but harsh and more then a bit cold, the chill mixed with a spark of wildness that at the moment lay in check.

It was not the usual attire of her kind…but he should talk.

A keypad was at his hand, set into the arm of the chair. He pressed a few keys, and the wall slid open.

A platform slid out, powered by a small motor…and bearing several neatly stacked rows of gold bars. The woman blinked.

"By going to all the trouble to recruit…help as OUTSIDE as you, we might say, I ran the risk that our paper monies may not match…but I am willing to gamble that gold is just as valuable in your dimension as it is in mine, am I not right?"

"…Hell yeah." The woman said, grinning. There was too much of a feral nature in that smile, but the man ignored his dislike of it. It did not matter.

"That is 35 million American dollars in gold bullion. Should you complete your assignment, I will pay you the remaining fee of 70 million. Though I warn you that if you attack me in a supposed idea of getting the rest quicker and easier, I assure you that not only will you find that assumption invalid, it will make the rest of your fee vanish as if it never was."

"Whatever you say, old man. But mind telling us just WHAT you want?" The woman said, looking over one of the gold bars.

The figure turned around, and pressed a few buttons once more. The multiple views of the Tower vanished, replaced by pictures of the Teen Titans.

"These are the Teen Titans, nine in all. There are many others who could claim membership, but these are the core." The shadow man said. "…Because of them, I am dying."

He turned, and even the shadows hiding his features could not conceal the vehemence in them.

"So I want them all DEAD."

* * *

(Special Teen Titans movie opening, with new special theme)

**_Legend Maker Presents…_**

(Pictures of the Titans pass by the screen, with their codenames emblazoned on them)

_**A Teen Titans 'Movie'**_

_**WE ALL FALL DOWN**_

**_From Ashes…to ashes…

* * *

_**

Robin had said there were seven, and in a way he was accurate. There were seven heroes.

The actual number was eight, but what you could call the last one, as she sat on the bed, was up in the air.

"It'll be ok." Cyborg said.

"…But…I just…." Jinx said, her expression in a state of constant anxiety.

"I know. It's hard to switch sides. But Jinx, you've made your choice. You belong here. I know that…and soon they all will as well. The accusing eyes will vanish…much like the shock and horror did in the eyes of those looking on me." Cyborg said, indicating his robotic features.

Jinx was silent.

"…Look, I wish I could stay…but well, they wouldn't hear of it. But think, Jinx. We're willing to leave you, a former HIVE member, in the Tower, with rookies and less-tested teen heroes. If that doesn't indicate the chance they're willing to give you, what does?" Cyborg asked.

"…And what if they don't accept me?" Jinx asked.

"…Jinx, you'll find that most of us…including the older ones…have a remarkable amount of decency…" Cyborg said, trailing off as if he noticed something. "…Look, I'll be back. You just stay here. No one will bother you." Cyborg said, as he turned and left, the door closing behind him.

Jinx sat and stared, wondering if this was her future due to her choice: locked up, in one way or another. Had she changed sides only to lose her freedom?

Cyborg was going to do his best to ensure she did. In the cartoon, it had been Kid Flash that brought about the change, but in this world, it had been a slow-building connection that had begun all the way back when Cyborg had posed as Stone in the Hive, a connection that finally made Jinx turn away when the final war between the Brotherhood and Titans began. Now she was, at least in theory, a Titan, and Cyborg would, even if he was going on vacation, try and make her trip as smooth as possible.

But one of his obstacles was staring at him now. Cyborg had all but sensed him coming. It was why he had left the room: he'd rather this happen outside of it.

Savior's eyes were blank as he looked at his teammate.

"I don't want to hear it Noel." Cyborg said, firmly and with the slightest hint of anger. "The vote is cast."

"Perhaps, but I don't have to like it."

"The way she hurt you was a long time ago. Let it go."

"It's not that."

"Then I don't want to hear it."

"As you wish." Savior said. "My opinion hasn't changed."

"I hope it will Noel. I remember when there used to be a decent human being under that aura of unpleasantness you radiate. Now I wonder."

"She's a former Hive member. I will be watching her. If I'm right, heaven forfend, there will be consequences."

"Oh just get out of here."

"Was just passing by." Savior said as he walked by. "…But we're creatures of habit Victor. My past, yours…had things gone a bit differently, we'd be the ones in a room wondering if we could change our path. But once you set out on these paths Victor…it's hard to change. Perhaps impossible. There but for the grace of God go I." Savior said, as he turned and walked around the corner.

Cyborg stared, and once again, as much as he hated it, he had to give himself a minor pep talk that Savior's suspicion and mistrust sprung from his own problems then from any sense of right he could have.

He was damned annoying that way.

* * *

"Private Hive?" Terra asked. 

"JACKED UP!" Gauntlet and her both yelled, as they clicked the button at the same time and the word 'Incarcerated' appeared on the villain's screen on the massive computer the blonde telekinetic and artifact-wielding comedian were in front of, as they gave each other a high five.

"What are they doing?" Nightwing asked Beast Boy, as the Not-Titans looked at the scene, not sure what to make of it.

"Oh they seized on some football analogy for hard tackles to classify where all the villains that were caught are now. It was funny the first five times, but it's going on twenty now and even I'm tired of it." Beast Boy said.

"Cheshire?" Terra asked.

"She may be sharp as a tack and cuts like a hack, but she also be, JACK-ED UP!" Gauntlet and Terra declared. Another high five, as the Not-Titans began to discuss that perhaps seeking membership in Young Justice would be a more dignified exercise.

"Um, how about you tell us what villains are NOT in jail or frozen. Or both." Nightwing said.

"Oh, right." Terra said, as she typed. "As you know, virtually all our enemies gathered under the Brotherhood of Evil's banner, and while a few them escaped before we could curtail it and SOMEONE'S little temper tantrum kept us from keeping the rest of them on ice…"

And then suddenly the screen broke to static and twisting colors. Terra blinked.

"Problem?" Nightwing asked.

"Uh…I don't know…" Terra said, as she typed. Scrambled pictures were mixing in with the mess now, but they were so distorted details were virtually impossible to make out, though Robin saw a flash of purple and brown. Terra was typing, but the problem wasn't getting fixed.

"Robin?" She asked. Gauntlet, without a word, got out of his seat as Robin slipped in. He hit a few buttons…

And then the screen suddenly went back to normal, showing a picture of Cheshire with 'Incarcerated' written over it.

"Already? Wow, you really are a tech genius there Robin." Gauntlet said.

"Uh…yeah." Robin said, as he hadn't done anything except the pressing key equivalent of whacking the side of the machine. "Okkkk…continue on Terra."

"Right. Ok…Scorcher managed to warp most of the Hive away, that unnamed speedster and strongwoman took a few more, including Anthony Mathews…we also lost the White Hole and her companion, as well as Killjoy and Evil John: they literally slipped out the back door it seems. Due to the mixup, we also lost Rancid, Overload, the Master of Games, a few others, we'll get back to you on that. Dr. Light did not take part in the attack but we all know what happened to HIM…Brother Blood's in jail, Jack was still in the asylum, Slade's still out of it, Blackfire's still MIA, our ever popular godly enemies are STILL all dead, for now…I think that's everyone. The rest are either frozen or…left behind in the confusion."

"Is it not proper to say that it couldn't have happened to nicer people?" Argent asked.

"…Well yes, but we'll allow you that one." Robin said.

And then the picture began to distort once more.

"Aw not again…" Gauntlet said as he started getting up…

And then it immediately solidified.

"…Your oversized fingers in the way!" Mento snapped as he shoved Robotman away and looked up at the screen. "See, it worked!"

"Steve?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes my boy, we finally got through. Though if we hadn't been away on another mission when we heard the news I would have broken speed records calling." The man known as Mento said, as the rest of the Doom Patrol gathered around the screen. "We heard about the Brotherhood…you know, I didn't think much of your team before Garfield…but you did good kid. REAL good."

"Ohhhhh…you taught me everything I know." Beast Boy said, blushing. Terra snickered, while Robin gave a mock offended look at the statement that Mento hadn't thought much of his team.

"All the same. You did GREAT, short stuff." Robotman said.

"Am I the only one depressed that we fight the Brotherhood of Evil for years and get essentially nowhere and then a bunch of kids comes in and takes them out in one fell swoop?" Negative Man asked. Robotman elbowed him in the chest. "Ow!"

"Perhaps, Larry, but the Brotherhood knew us as well as we knew them. The same could not be said for the children…sometimes that's all that matters. You taught me that Garfield." Mento said. Beast Boy blushed deeply once more.

"Um…Doom Patrol, I hate to spoil the party, but just remember, villains are harder to squash then cockroaches. They may not be as gone as they look." Robin said.

"Oh, we know that all too well Robin. But you children still did incredibly well." Elastigirl said.

"And we just wanted to call and offer our congratulations…which by the way, did not get through the first time. Did we glitch your computer?" Mento asked.

"That was you?" Gauntlet said. "If it was, yeah."

"Ah, we apologize. We're using to contacting by hacking…or I am anyway…so anyway, we just wanted to offer our congratulations. To all of you. You did well."

"Hang on." Gauntlet said, as he zipped off and returned with a tanning mirror, as he sat down and put his feet up. "There, now I am ready to bask in the praise of a legendary team."

"Huh. If that's who you have to live with Garfield, maybe we should offer our commiserations as well." Negative Man joked, this time earning him an elbow from Elastigirl. "Ow!"

"So, what do you plan to do now?" The shapechanging female asked.

"We are going on a long overdue vacation." Robin said. "Relax, we're leaving our city in good hands."

"Well, this is not really a business where one can take breaks…but you're young. May as well enjoy it." Mento said. "Just don't slack off too much. I didn't teach you to rest on your laurels Garfield."

"Or much of anything else, I must say." Terra snickered, as her boyfriend glared at her.

"Perhaps we will contact you again later." Mento said. "Until that time, goodbye."

"Goodbye Steve."

"Good day to you, sirs and madams."

"See you later Steve, maybe." Nightwing said, giving a mild salute.

"So long Negs, Rob, Lass, and Mentokk." Terra said.

"…That's MENTO." The helmeted man frowned.

"Oh right, sorry….OHHHHHH EEEEYYYY OHHHHHHH…" Terra said, waving her arms. Mento frowned again, as Negative Man and Robotman cracked up.

"You have a real charming one there Garfield." Mento said, and cut the connection.

"Terra! Did you have to act that way?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh you wanted to laugh Gar. Don't lie to me, I know your repression face!"

"And perhaps we could know what villains to worry about, again?" Nightwing asked the blonde.

"Oh right! Ok, here's the top potential threats…"

* * *

"No Star." Raven said. 

"But Raven, it is vacation! It is the best opportunity to work on the tannage!" Starfire said.

"I am not wearing a bikini. Besides, I don't tan."

"You will not know unless you try!"

"It's my skin Star. I just burn. And besides, my normal outfit is enough like a swimsuit already." Raven said, indicating her bare legs when her cloak didn't cover them. "I would prefer to wear a light dress on the beach."

"And what of Noel?"

"Noel gets to see me naked."

"Ah, but of course! Tell me…"

Raven set speed records fleeing from Kory's room.

"No Raven wait! We so rarely engage in the girl talk!"

* * *

Raven zipped past Scalpel's room, where the alien doctor was finishing up the last of his paperwork while his own significant other, Sophie Mathews, who was a live in at the Tower and was coming along on the vacation, but was not a Titan per say, checked herself in the mirror. 

"Tara will do nothing but." She said.

"She won't make fun of you if you wear a swimsuit Sophie. Heaven knows she's always taking potshots at you, but both Robin and I have given her a VERY stern warning for this. She's gotten away with too much for too long." Scalpel said, as he wrote at his desk.

"But…" Sophie said, looking at her form, which had considerably more 'padding' then what the Western world tended to consider 'beautiful', a fact that Terra didn't help with her constant wisecracks, some of which were downright NASTY.

"I swear to you Sophie, I…YES!" Nigel suddenly trumpeted as he threw up his arms. "I have completed my paperwork! Call the newspapers! Organize a ticker-tape parade! Prepare me one of your human Nobel pri-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scalpel yelled as he accidentally upended his chair and came crashing down to the ground.

"Maybe I'm not the only one who should consider losing weight." Sophie grinned, as containers of ketchup danced around Nigel's head.

Managing to steady himself, Nigel jumped up with gusto and posed before her: while the alien wasn't an icicle like Noel, his silly side wasn't seen near enough, but for Sophie it was on display on command.

"What are you talking about! I'm as fit as a harp! Strong as a soldier! As…."

And with that he promptly had a dizzy spell and fell back into the chair that Sophie, during his small expedition of muscle flexing, had righted.

"As fragile as a child." She smiled at him. "You may be mighty, Blacktrinian warrior with big strong chest, but you've been fighting too hard and big strong chest covered in scars." Sophie said as she took off his hat and sat on his large, heavy wood desk. Nigel had, by all accounts, proven himself worthy to carry the title of a Titan. Unfortunately for him, however, he had done so in a manner in which most would consider suicidal. He would throw himself at his foes to prevent others from injuring themselves, as was his prerogative as a healer. Doctors cannot harm others; or rather in Nigel's case they cannot harm others unless it is to save someone else. With this in mind, Nigel put himself up front and attacked, getting up when he should have stayed down. While this has been commended, it has been considered reckless. The Titans had tried, and failed, to get him to actually rest. Luckily, this time he didn't have an excuse not to. No paper work, on a vacation, or Holiday as the English like to call it.

"Okay, alright, I understand what you're saying." He sighed. He didn't like being the patient, however desperate times called for desperate measures… well maybe they weren't desperate but still. "But hey, if you don't want to wear a bikini, don't. Do what Raven will probably do, wear a summer shirt and light trousers. Or do what Starfire does."

"What's that?"

"Go naked." Nigel stuck his tongue out at his significant other, as she just lightly threw his hat at him in mock girlfriend anger.

* * *

Down the hallway, Robin turned around as he finished talking. 

"And that is pretty much it. Now, since we're still a bit upside down, some of you will be getting guest rooms and some of you will be getting to sleep in our personal rooms…I'm going to hand out numbers now. Chances are you will find the respective Titan in their room, so make sure you ask them what you can and can't touch…" Robin said, as he began handing out numbers.

The Not-Titans scattered far faster then he expected. Even Bushido.

"Hey wait! Guys! I…great." Robin said.

"Ah, I remember when I was that age…I still would have hung around." Nightwing commented.

"Yeah, but then again…" Robin said as he flipped open his communicator. "I got it covered Dick. Viridian?"

"Roger." The female robot said as she appeared on the screen of Robin's device. "I'm in the main observing room installing compartments. What is required?"

"Our overeager friends have scattered, would you mind locating the ones who have been given Titan rooms to sleep in?"

"On it." Viridian said, deep in the bowels of the T-Tower in a small dark cramped room surrounded by computers, inadvertently mirroring the lair of the shadow man. Viridian didn't mine: robots had different conceptions on space then humans.

"Huh, she's new. Why didn't you mention her?" Nightwing asked.

"Viridian here…prefers to keep a low profile. Besides, she's not an official Titan. She's more like the grease that keeps all the wheels from squeaking." Robin replied.

"All right…Bushido's in Starfire's room, but he seems ok, though she's trying to engage him in conversation…Wildebeest can't fit through the door to Beast Boy's room, Pantha and Killowat are finding amusement in that fact…Jinx is with Cyborg…and Argent…oh dear…"

* * *

Savior was going to try and enjoy himself. 

He knew that the Titans had earned this, that constantly going on and on was immensely unhealthy, that he really did need to lighten up…

All the same, he still changed out of his 'work clothes' somewhat grudgingly, as he slipped on normal jeans and a black T-Shirt. He packed his battle clothes though…three sets.

Perhaps the saddest thing was that was most of his packing. His normal clothes had dwindled down to virtually nothing, he spent so much time in gear. He packed what he could, added the essentials, and made a mental note that the Titans had to stop to clothes shop on the way. That left one thing to do, as Noel picked up a picture frame that was by his bed and crossed the room.

He had opened the safe when the door abruptly opened and in walked the white-skinned Argent.

"Whoo-hoo! My abode! It is…not as nice as some of the other rooms…" Argent said, looking around. While all the other Titan rooms had clear evidence of their personalities, Savior's room was spartan, containing only a bed, a desk, a bookcase filled with books, and a closet: there was nothing else. Argent swiftly spied Savior. "Well hello. How's it going bugalugs? Did I interrupt you cleaning or are you living the minimalist life?"

Savior closed the safe door and rapidly typed at the keypad on it before replying.

"Possessions are…a tad overrated." Savior said as he turned around. "Hello. Argent wasn't it?"

"Yes, and you're Savior…you know that name is…"

"PRETENTIOUS. I KNOW." Savior growled. "I assume you've drawn my quarters for sleeping."

"And I assumed there would be furniture. Or at least a television." Argent said.

"Well you know what they say…" Savior said as a Shimmer strand coiled out. "Looks can be…" It located a hidden button. "Deceiving."

And every single wall opened up, revealing computers, weapons, tools, supplies, and just about anything else that could be thought of. Argent goggled.

"You should speak into that mike there to code the defenses to your voice." Savior said, pointing at one of the computer banks. Argent blinked and looked over.

"Why would I need to be defended?"

"Because all the powers in the world won't help you if you trip down the stairs and break your neck." Savior said as he walked over to another one of the computers and pressed a few buttons.

"Um…" Argent said, and shrugged and walked over. "What do I say?"

"Anything will do."

"Ok…um…Argent here cheerio pip pip Bob's your uncle insert cliché here."

"Voice register confirmed." The computer said.

"You may want to yell and scream at it a few times to make sure it still recognizes you. You should also do your voice at a croak, cover all the bases." Savior said, as he finished what he was doing and walked over, handing Argent a thin folder. "Here's the layout to the systems. It's very user friendly…provided you know what you're doing. Please don't try and improvise, nothing good will come of it."

"Um…" Argent said, a bit overwhelmed. If Savior noticed he gave no sign, as he retrieved his suitcases.

"I must tell you though, there is one thing in that room you are forbidden to touch."

"…What?"

"That safe." Savior said, pointing across the room at the wall. "It contains very personal items. They are not your concern, no matter the situation. Do not touch it."

"Ok."

"I MEAN it." Savior said gravely, as Argent's eyes widened. "Let me just make this perfectly clear: you say you will not touch it, but I don't know you from Adam and don't know if you will ingest something like alcohol or marijuana and decide it would be fun to try and open the safe. So I will tell you this…"

Savior didn't see him, but Argent did, as Gauntlet wandered into the room, looked at Noel as he spoke, and then wandered over to the safe.

"The safe is protected by an 18 number combination. And it is not something simple like a date or a name. It is randomly chosen, and even with a computer you could guess until the stars burned out and still not get…"

"Whoo hoo!" Gauntlet said as the safe popped open. Savior whirled. "Ah man, no porn? No candy? No blackmail material? You oughtta be prosecuted Savior!"

Argent didn't know Savior either, but she had a feeling the vein that was throbbing in his forehead didn't mean anything good.

"…OK…ROBERT. I do not know exactly HOW you did that…but I would GREATLY appreciate it if you closed it and then left my room, say, YESTERDAY!"

"Man, don't blame me your secrets are so boring…" Gauntlet said as he closed the safe and left. Argent chuckled, while Savior stalked over and began typing rapidly at the keypad.

"…Ok, I have now reset the combination. There is now TRULY NO WAY that it could be guessed…"

"Wanna place a bet?" Gauntlet said as he stuck his head into the room.

"OUT OUT OUT! Gauntlet's freakish luck aside, Argent, this safe will not tolerate tampering. If you, for any reason, decide you want to try and guess the combination…then the room will release a countermeasure."

"Countermeasure?" Argent asked, in a "You rigged your own room?" tone.

"Yes. A complete muscle relaxant gas. It will paralyze every single muscle in your body except your windpipe. It's also effective for two hours. And I mean EVERY muscle, in case for some reason you think that sounds amusing. Including your bowels. So unless your idea of a good time is lying motionless in your own waste, DON'T TOUCH MY SAFE." Savior said.

"…Anyone ever tell you you're not the most trusting chap?" Argent asked.

"Argent, I trust exactly nine people in the whole world. One of them's me, and none of the others are you. That's the kind of man I am." Savior said, as he gathered up his suitcases. "Oh, and if for some reason you want to read my books, just try not to damage them. I'll leave you to get settled in, I need to go pack these into the car." Savior said as he left the room.

Argent stared a bit more.

"…'Ey!" She called after him.

"Yes?" Savior said, stopping and turning around.

"Just so I know, since you clearly love details, what happens if I fiddle with the safe again?"

"Even after you release the muscle relaxant gas? Then another gas will be released. A deadly nerve toxin. You will be dead before you realize it."

Argent's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"No second chances. That's also the kind of man I am. Hooray." Savior said, and left.

* * *

"All right then, think you can handle yourself Dick?" Robin asked. He looked very odd, as while he still had his mask and chest armor on, he was now wearing cargo pants and had removed his cape. 

"Relax Tim, it's all in hand. Enjoy your vacation." Nightwing replied.

"Hey Dick…about Jinx. Look, I know she was a bad guy once…" Cyborg began.

"I know Victor. I believe in giving people second chances though." Nightwing said, as he glanced to the side, where Savior was trying to figure out how to properly pack the back of one of the cars so Sophie and Terra didn't have an excuse to fight. "You'd be surprised though: the guys and girls seemed to have accepted her. I think it will be all right."

"Of course they would. They never fought her." Savior muttered to himself, as he finished organizing the puzzle pieces. "There."

"I call shotgun!" Terra said.

"Go ahead, I called shotgun in the T-Car." Sophie grinned.

"D'OH!"

"Careful! Don't scratch the paint!" Cyborg said as Nigel tried to get one of his glaives into the T-Car's trunk. "Watch it! Don't hurt my baby!"

Scalpel pretended to lose his balance and stumbled towards the car holding his glaive blade first, which brought a howl of fear from Cyborg, who then proceeded to chase the alien around the garage, as Noel tried to pack the car that he was going to drive.

"Oh!" Starfire said as she floated in. "At last, joyous times with my friends! Thank you for watching Dick!" Starfire said as she hugged Nightwing.

"I'm getting a strange sense of déjà vu…" Nightwing commented.

"Hello everyone! Such a good day! Hello Tim!"

"AIR, KORY, AIR!"

"Oh yes! Hello Garfield!"

"Hey careful Star I just got the suntan lotion on!"

"Hello Noel!"

"Hello Star." Savior said, almost blithely accepting her hug.

"You do not seem joyous." She commented.

"I'm smiling on the inside."

"Oh, very well! Hello again Raven!" Starfire said, as she hugged the goth sorceress, who had changed as well, wearing a light blue sun dress. She blinked as Kory pulled herself free and headed for Cyborg.

"She's in one of her states again, hmmmm?" Raven asked Savior.

"Vacation time with her friends? Why not?" Savior said, as he finished packing. "Done here Robin!"

"Ok then. Viridian?" Robin asked, checking his communicator.

"Everything's ok here." The robot replied.

"Well then…" Robin said, as he consulted a checklist. "I guess that's everything. Well, unless you want to beg us to stay Dick, we'll leave you with the little hellions."

"Watch it Tim. I know all your secrets." Dick said, as he tousled Tim's hair in a brother-like fashion. Tim mock-punched him, Dick blocked, and the two traded fake blows for a few seconds before they locked arms together.

"I'll see you in a few weeks." Dick said.

"Hopefully you won't have any new gray hairs." Tim replied.

Savior, seeing this, got in his car and reached for the keys…and stopped as he saw Gauntlet sitting next to him.

"…Ok…you are here why?"

"I called the last shotgun."

Savior rolled his eyes. He had a feeling it was going to be a long trip.

* * *

It was even longer then Savior realized. 

The road trip was made up of three cars: the T-Car and two 'lesser' cars that nonetheless had several modifications. They were all gas-efficient, comfortable, containing plenty of trunk space…and they were all convertibles.

Which meant with all the roofs down, the non-driving Titans (those being Savior, Robin, and Cyborg) thought nothing of flying and leaping from car to car, which not only violated traffic laws but often startled the hell out of Savior.

By the time the Titans had reached South Carolina, after several hours of such actions, as well as constant whooping and utilization of the car stereo, Savior was beginning to get on his last nerve. Even IF they were on an isolated road that made traffic accidents all but impossible: you needed other traffic to have an accident. But there was nothing but rolling fields and an occasional house.

He had managed to get Gauntlet out of the front seat, but even with Raven swiftly taking his place it hadn't kept him out of the car, and he was now back in it along with Terra and Beast Boy, all of them in the back seat and screwing around.

"Guys! I don't mind if you stand up but please be careful, or you'll end up as roadkill!" Savior yelled, while Raven looked exasperated at the whole thing.

"Oh relax Noel, with me here the road's as soft as taffy! Hey, you like music?" Terra said, as she slipped a CD in.

A familiar band began playing, a band that all three in the back swiftly began singing along to.

"Ugh, will you stop!"

"Come on Noel, we ARE on holiday! To a hymn called faith and misery! And bleed! The company lost the war today!" Beast Boy sang along.

"Ugh. Nice tune, but I SO disagree with these lyrics." Savior said, as he glanced at Raven. "How much farther?"

"Let's see…factoring in that time we stopped for food and gas…a little over four more hours of driving left. For our first stop." Raven said.

"Can I get another amen?" Terra sang.

"AMEN!"

"There's a flag wrapped around a score of men…"

Raven could see the vein throbbing in Noel's forehead, and decided to act.

"Ok guys, time out." Raven said.

"But…"

* * *

The darkness enveloped Cyborg's car, which was much larger then the other two, and a second later Terra, Beast Boy, and Gauntlet found themselves sitting in the backseat, with Beast Boy rather haphazardly sprawled on Nigel's lap. 

"HEY! CHEATING!" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven retreated back to Savior's car as Noel hit the gas and accelerated past the other two cars, taking the lead. If they wanted back in his car, they'd have to race against the wind for it.

"Ah, peace and quiet." Savior said, as the CD finished the song and started up on the next one. Savior glanced at Raven. "Want to sing along to this my dear? Sounds like your kind of music."

"I don't sing."

"Come on! The only one I have ever known! Don't know…I'll be quiet." Savior said, and let the CD play by itself, as Raven closed her eyes and listened.

"Hey Cyborg, there's too many people in your car. Get some back here." Robin said at the back of the pack, only Starfire next to him.

The T-Car responded by literally throwing Gauntlet at them. Robin yelped, and Starfire had to undo her safety belt and catch Gauntlet before he flew past them.

"Oh I am sorry Robert! That was too far in the feasible buffoonery!" She said.

"Hey I'm not complaining." Gauntlet replied.

* * *

"And here they come, right on schedule." 

"He certainly has a lock on his timetables."

"Just get a lock on them."

"Already done."

A target appeared on the screen, illuminating the car that was on it. The car at the head of the small convey.

"Congratulations, you win."

And the missile fired.

* * *

The beeping drowned out the CD, as Savior's head jerked down to look at the radar screen that had popped open at the dashboard, Raven's eyes also drawn to it. 

"Noel wha…"

"SHIT!" Was all Savior could get out: he didn't have time to change direction or initiate countermeasures.

* * *

Cyborg's car got the same warning, but by the time Cyborg had realized it was too late for him to do anything. 

As the missile streaked across the road and slammed broadside into Savior and Raven's car, flipping them right over onto the roof with a shriek of metal, and as Sophie screamed and Cyborg cursed, he slammed on the brakes and yanked hard on the wheel, his car spinning and sliding to a halt even as Robin slammed on his own brakes. Fortunately by then Starfire and Gauntlet were back in their seats and wearing their seatbelts. They really do save lives.

Though they probably wouldn't help Savior and Raven, as their car shrieked to a stop on its roof, as Cyborg blinked and tried to assess the situation. Someone had shot at them…

* * *

"Nice." 

"Missile of my own design. Three times the boosting power of the average short-range rocket. Enough time to see it coming, nowhere enough time to do anything about it."

"Two down."

"And I have the rest."

* * *

"What the hell!" Robin yelled as he leapt out of his car, even as the Titans in Cyborg's car began to pile out as well. "Cyborg, what just happened?" 

"Someone took a shot at us! N…Savior and Raven were in that…"

Cyborg was going to say car before it promptly exploded, causing the Titans to recoil.

"…Blast it! Titans! Quick! We're…!" Robin yelled, trying to organize the group.

And then Cyborg's inward radar screamed as it detected two more projectiles heading towards them, and FAST.

"INCOMING!" He screamed.

That was all he managed.

The missiles flew in and detonated, and Robin's own car exploded, though the T-Car did not, being too heavily armored. Smoke and flames consumed the road.

It cleared, revealing a shield of green power, which faded as a yellow energy aura that had clearly been reinforcing it drew itself back into Gauntlet's artifact. The Titans had been close enough for all of them to be shielded.

"Thank you for your assist friend Gauntlet." Starfire said.

"Not a problem Star."

"Oh you have a problem."

The voice nearby drew all the Titans' attention, as they saw the figures for the first time.

There were seven of them, now all by the road. The one who had spoke was the suited woman from before.

The rest all varied wildly in appearance. The second, just touching down after apparently flight, was a female with blue skin and purplish-red hair, wearing a long dress that was tightly fitting on her chest and severely cut in the front just below her breasts that the slit showed her whole waist and legs. The dress was the same purplish red color as her hair, with knee high boots, elbow length gloves, and bikini underwear exposed by the open dress, all the same color as said dress. She wore lipstick of the same color, and was quite lovely, if one did not count the arrogant look on her face.

The third was a cyborg, or at least wore heavy cybernetic armor. A metal dome covered his head and upper face, a bubble of yellow crystal attached to the right side over the ocular area, the only exposed part of his face a jaw that had a clear burn scar on the right side, the flesh mangled and withdrawn away from the teeth. He wore bulky blue and silver armor: blue on the body and silver on the legs. His left arm ended in a massive pistol-style laser gun, while his right ended in a mammoth gauntlet that consumed his whole forearm, a black glove covering his hand. It was quite clear those were far from the only weapons in his armor: his whole body bristled with them.

The forth was the largest by far, towering over the remaining members. She was a humanoid snake, at least forty feet long, who possessed a human female torso that ended just below the hips into a long sinuous tail. She was naked, though her body possessed no sex organs or nipples on her breasts, and had scales instead of skin, which were mostly brown except for patterns of cream on her torso and chest. She had no hair, instead possessing flaps of flesh on her shoulders that looked like they could expand into the most likely thing for a snake to possess: a cobra hood. She opened her mouth, revealing two long thin fangs that extended down where her incisors would normally be. Strangely, she had a human-esque tongue.

The fifth was also giant, though nowhere as big as the snake woman, but still standing at least eight feet tall. It was a female, her body bugling with immense muscles but not so large that they appeared grotesque: she appeared to be Puerto Rican, and wore a green and dark blue costume that consisted of a tight-fitting shirt that covered her arms, shoulders, and neck, a bikini-esque pair of shorts that was similar to the blue woman's underwear, and knee-high boots that ended with belts strapped around them and her thighs. She had a severe beauty, though she looked so mean even that was negated.

The sixth was Japanese, dressed in golden brown pants, gloves, and a short cape with a dark brown shirt. He had short spiky black hair and a cocky expression: it was clear he was the youngest of the group.

The last was another man, who was more modest muscles and wore blue pants, a black T-Shirt, and a black leather jacket with blueish boots. He had a shock of black hair, and his own expression could only be described as sadistic.

"…Who the hell are YOU?" Robin asked. The suited woman gave a slight laugh.

"Oh…just a group from out of town…a group of invincible assassins that is." The suited woman said, and gestured slightly.

"Breathtaker." The blue woman said.

"Killshot." The cyborg grunted, with a clear Russian accent.

"Serpentine." The snake woman hissed, though she did not draw out the S's as the cliché usually went.

"Stranglehold." The giant woman said.

"Shock Trauma." The Japanese young adult said.

"Provoke." Said the final one, with his own clear accent, Australian.

"We are the Hangmen." The suited woman said. "We've come here to kill you. Is this a bad time?"

Robin stared, trying to get his thoughts in order. They'd been caught off guard, most of the Titans weren't in costume or just had pieces of their outfit, hell Savior and Raven might be hurt or even dead…

Killshot didn't give him a chance to think any more, as he aimed his massive laser cannon and fired.

"SCATTER!" Robin yelled, as all the Titans dove for cover. The blast struck and exploded, sending the T-Car flipping over with a cry of "My baby!"

Robin landed, gritting his teeth as he yanked out his bo staff, a quick glance confirming all the Titans were alright.

"Scalpel, get Sophie clear, the rest of you, GO!" Robin ordered. They may have taken him by surprise, but plenty of other villains had too, and the Titans were still here, as they all charged the assassin group known as the Hangmen.

They apparently knew the drill as well, as Breathtaker took to the air in a blast of wind and the rest of the Hangmen scattered on foot, or in Serpentine's case on tail, the giant snake woman moving amazingly fast for her size and mass.

Robin only had eyes for one of them though: the unnamed woman, who had not moved, instead standing there, hands in her pockets, watching Robin almost with amusement.

He'd make her eat that expression, as he leapt and swung his bo down with a mighty yell.

The weapon nearly broke in half, as the suited woman had lifted her arm and intercepted it.

And she was no longer the same. The little skin exposed on her arm had turned white and pellucid, a transformation that Robin followed to her face, realizing her whole form had transformed into the same state, her body now composed entirely of jagged ice-like material, like she'd covered her whole form in diamond.

"And I, little boy, am Crystal." The suited woman said.

Her counter blow, a palm strike with her other arm, slammed into Robin's chest, and even with the body armor underneath Robin felt at least two ribs crack as he was sent flying with a yell. He hit the ground, bounced once, and then flipped to his feet, doubling over as sharp pain stabbed at him in his chest. He glared at Crystal, as she chuckled, the sun now sparkling off the serrated mass of spikes that had once been human hair.

"So come on, boy wonder, let's dance." Crystal taunted, as she made a come hither motion. "I'll make you squeal like a pig."

_To Be Continued_


End file.
